Until I Break
by Auron's Fan
Summary: Fate plays a cruel game on love. Riku loves Kairi. She loves him back, but is dating Sora, who, on the other hand, loves Riku. Who’s to say what can happen? Riku/Kairi, Sora/Kairi, Sora/Riku, if that makes any sense. Warning: Character death. Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: Hi fandom. It's me, Auron's Fan again. This one I had up on LiveJournal for a while, but decided to post it here, just to see how people would recieve it. Please note that it's a **one shot**. The story isn't going to have another chapter. And I guess I should warn about something -- but if you got here, and didn't see it in the summary, tough luck. If I mention it again, it's a spoiler. D:

But anyway, thanks for even stopping by to read this, and if you can, please review. Much love!

Oh, and **Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just write these characters for my own amusment.

If you didn't know, it's a Riku/Kairi/Sora. In a sense. But I'll just let you guys read. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora and Kairi together makes the most perfect couple ever, and they fit together in every way –sports, school, grades, and the works. 

Riku, Sora, and Kairi make the perfect _trio_ ever. The three of them all compliment each other in some way, whether it be because of their ages, what they can do, or what they've _been_ through –when together, even the tightest of friends can become jealous over their perfection.

But they're not perfect, and all three of them know this.

Riku has to watch over his two best friends and now couple, making sure that they're happy together, being the person that they both can run to when something goes wrong, and so much more. The small problem with this is that both boys have always liked (Riku reckons that he's always _loved_) Kairi, so Sora being with her is a stab to Riku's heart, which grows deeper every time he sees them.

Kairi, on the other hand, _really_ likes Sora –she does, truly –but the problem is that she likes him as more of a best friend figure. She hasn't really thought of him in any other way. But on the other hand, she knows that she loves Riku as so much more, but her friendship with both of the boys is more important. She would rather Sora be happy than her and Riku have a selfish relationship while breaking the other boy's heart.

And poor Sora: He knows about both Riku and Kairi's predicaments, but he has his own problems. After spending so much time searching, hoping, _dreaming_ about him, Sora realizes that he's fallen for the silver haired teen. But in the place that they live in, he would be so quickly shunned and thrown out that the thought kind of scares him. It almost makes him laugh at the thought –he's fought monsters and beings without hearts, but being thrown out of a place that he has been able to call home for fifteen years (although he wasn't _home_ for one of them)? This sends him running back to Kairi who has to know that while he does love her, has much greater feelings for Riku, than he's ever had for her.

* * *

Every kiss between Sora and Kairi (even though it's only on the cheek) makes Riku look away in pain, but if he were to look closer, he'd realized that Sora almost looks as pained as he does to give the kiss, and Kairi, to receive it. When Sora pulls back, he distinctly remembers his first (and only) kiss they've shared on the lips – he was half exciting at first, but could only keep that excitement thinking that Kairi was Riku, while Kairi had to make her mind believe that it was also Riku to make it believable.

They're the greatest of friends, destiny tying them together forever and _ever_, but this is one secret none of them wish to mention to the other, afraid of it tearing them all apart.

* * *

One day, after the Sora-and-Kairi coupling had been for more than half of a year, Kairi was finally able to tell Riku what she really thought. She didn't think it would go farther than that, but Riku had been holding back feelings for her and just for a second, he let inhibitions go and pulled her up for a kiss, one that left them both breathless and wanting more. But as soon as it was done, Riku drops her quickly and backs away, his eyes widening in horror. After everything he'd done to Sora, had he really stooped as far down as to steal Sora's –his best friend, someone he would give his life for (and almost did, in the battle against Xemnas) –girlfriend? He shakes his head, mutters an apology, and runs away, leaving Kairi caught between confusion and pain as she looks after him.

And watching from not ten feet away was Sora, who felt horrible that his first response was _not_ that Kairi was being kissed by another guy (his best friend!), but that Riku would _never_ touch him like that. Knowing full well that he couldn't approach Kairi with his heart and her heart raging with such vivid emotions, he simply walks away.

* * *

Neither Sora nor Kairi could (or would) believe what they were being told.

Apparently Riku had run off in the middle of the night to the island that they all used to play at. The next morning (_this_ morning), a local fisherman had picked up a boy, looking to be aged 16 with distinct silver hair, out of the water - and said boy was hardly breathing.

The remaining parts of the trio and all of their parents quickly rushed to the hospital, only to find out that it had been too late to save the boy, and that, being such a good swimmer, he either was swept away by a powerful current or…

Sora shakes his head, not wanting to remember the rest of what the doctor had said before he had dropped Kairi's hand and ran out of the hospital. Riku wasn't the type to want to go that way…

It was late afternoon, and the sunlight was flickering over the water as Sora sits on the paopu tree (_Riku's_ tree), ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks. Riku couldn't …_die_. Riku, who he had fought almost a year ago from going into the darkness; Riku, who had forced to submerge himself into said darkness to save _him_; Riku, whom he'd cried over when he finally found him; Riku, who had sacrificed his own safety during the final battle with the leader of Organization XIII to make sure Sora was okay and could finish the fight. Riku, Riku, _Riku_!

"Sora?"

Sora looks behind him to see Kairi walking up to Riku's Island. Another tear slips down his face, and he awkwardly wipes it away, giving the girl a watery smile. "Kairi…hey."

Nothing is said between the two of them until Kairi finally sits onto the tree as well and lowers her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Almost as the dam has been broken, Sora gives Kairi a tight hug and sobs into her shoulder. For a millisecond she freezes before she gives him an equally tight squeeze, letting her own tears run free over her face.

And for the longest time, they simply sit and cry there on Riku's tree, mourning for him, and wishing that he could come back to them.

* * *

It was now dark. Their tears are cleaned up and they're watching the sun go down. Sora's arm is around Kairi's shoulder (more as a source of warmth than anything else) and Kairi leans against him, glad to have someone to support her.

Through unspoken words, they decide that it's time to head back home as not to worry their parents too much. Hopping off of the tree, Sora pauses for a moment before reaching his hand back for Kairi, giving her a small smile.

Returning that smile, Kairi takes his hand and they walk away together into the night.


End file.
